This application relates to a lightweight soft body-armor product. The invention is particularly applicable for military use in anti-fragmentation and small-arms protection garments. More specifically, the invention is a lightweight flak vest weighing less than 8.8 pounds and exhibiting extraordinary fragmentation resistance.
In traditional warfare, the highest percentage of casualties are caused by fragments from mines, grenades, mortars, shell fragments, and other related munitions. For years, the U.S. military has used soft body-armor products to protect against fragments. These products have generally performed well, are relatively lightweight as compared to hard armor, and afford a wide-range of mobility. The overall weight of the product, and more importantly, its ballistic resistance performance are critical.
In the ballistics industry, performance is generally determined based on V50 ballistic test limits for impacts on an 18″×18″ test cloth. The test cloth is formed of multiple overlying plies of ballistic fabric. The V50 ballistic test limit is the average of 10 fair impact velocities consisting of the five lowest complete penetration velocities and five highest partial penetration velocities provided that the spread for the 10 velocities is not greater than an allowable range of 150 feet per second (fps). If the 10-round average cannot be attained within the allowable range, the ballistic cloth is retested. The V50 ballistic limit is determined for a given-size steel fragment by averaging the V50 test results for three test cloths.
Current soft body-armor garments incorporating KEVLAR® fabric represent a substantial advancement over traditional nylon garments. KEVLAR is a high-tech aramid fiber developed by E.I. duPont deNemours and Co., Inc. Pound for pound, KEVLAR® is five times stronger than steel, has a very high stretch resistance, is inherently flame resistant, and will not melt. When struck by artillery or shrapnel, KEVLAR® fibers absorb the impact energy and disperse it to other fibers in the fabric weave. Its non-melting, self-extinguishing properties keep heat and flames outside of the ballistic garment, and away from the body.
The prior art Personal Armor System for Ground Troops (PASGT) Vest developed for the Army uses KEVLAR® fibers. This vest weighs approximately 12.0 pounds (medium size), and has a V50 ballistic test limit of 1650 fps using a .22 caliber, 17 grain Fragmentation Simulated Projectile (FSP) at 0 degrees obliquity. To meet a demand for increased ballistic performance, a fragmentation vest upgrade including hard-armor plates was specifically designed to integrate with the PASGT vest. While the vest upgrade improved performance against artillery fire, the overall weight of the combined PASGT vest jumped substantially making it generally undesirable for use in certain military applications.
In recent years, a further military garment incorporating the requirements of the Army and Marines was developed to replace the PASGT/upgrade combination. The INTERCEPTOR is the model name for modular, multiple-threat body armor. This garment includes an outer tactical vest, and front and back small arms protective insert plates. Although the overall weight of the INTERCEPTOR body armor is substantially less than the PASGT/upgrade combination, the total weight remains relatively high.
The present invention addresses a long-felt need in today's military for an improved soft body-armor garment with increased ballistic resistance performance and reduced overall weight. The invention provides both fragmentation and small-arms protection. The invention has particular application for use by Navy personnel aboard Navy ships to protect the wearer against fragments and artillery fire while performing duties above deck.